


Nobody Wants to Die Too Fast

by kaiju-and-kyojin (thefourarmedtitan)



Series: Requests, Prompts, etc. [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/kaiju-and-kyojin
Summary: A one-shot based off of an anonymous request sent to my Tumblr, kaiju-and-kyojin.tumblr.com .





	

The mission was a failure; the Survey Corps’ furthest supply depot from Trost District had been completely overrun by Titans only days before the operation to retake Shiganshina. Hange had been given responsibility over a large group of the newest recruits by Erwin for what was intended to be a taste of what the world outside the Walls for the recruits, but they had all fled in the direction of Wall Rose or been eaten before they could be saved. Now, Hange was alone on horseback, returning to the second furthest supply depot for reinforcements through a deep fog.  
‘Erwin entrusted me with those kids as a test…’ Hange grit their teeth and spurred their horse onward, ‘he wants me to be the next Commander… But why not someone more suited for a group? I’m not a leader like him.’ A pained scream cut through the murk, and Hange abruptly stopped their horse, eliciting a high-pitched whinny from the animal. They sat for a moment and listened for the voice again, and could suddenly hear a cacophony of desperate cries and prayers in the distance.  
The roar of a god-on-earth shook their ears and made the horse throw its head from side to side and pace backwards, “Eren wasn’t supposed to titanize today!” Hange kicked the horse’s sides and spurred it into a gallop. As they rode towards the source of the noises, the fog began to lift. Eventually, Hange’s horse reached the top of a hill, and they stopped the horse and gaped at the battle ensuing below.  
The second depot had been overrun by 7 and 10 meter Titans, and Eren was rampaging through them but more kept coming from the east. Hange could see Mikasa and Levi coordinating attacks against a trio of Titans that were chasing some retreating soldiers, while Sasha, Connie, and Jean were supporting Eren under Erwin’s direction from a tall building. Armin was situated on Eren’s shoulder, giving direction to his rage. Clutching the reins of their horse, Hange snapped them once but the horse refused to budge. “What?!” Hange’s had never once encountered such a problem with this horse before, “Come on, we need to move!” They snapped the reins again, but the horse just huffed and shook its head. “Go!”  
On the third attempt, Hange’s horse rose on its hind legs and unleashed a furious roar at the sky. Hange was unable to remain on the saddle and fell to the ground. Remembering the danger posed by a horse’s back legs, they rolled to the side with their arms wrapped protectively about their head. Once they came to a stop, Hange looked up at their horse, who had begun galloping away from the battle, and from Hange.  
“Hey!!” Hange stood up and waved at the retreating animal, “Come back!” The horse continued its flight down the other side of the hill, and another roar from Eren drew Hange’s attention back to the battle. They quickly began sprinting down the hill towards the fray, in the direction of Levi and Mikasa, who were beginning to struggle with the volume of Titans chasing the retreating soldiers. Once they were in range, Hange unsheathed a pair of blades and fired a hook into a half-destroyed building. The hook began to reel them towards the building, and Hange released a stream of gas to accelerate. Suddenly, a 3 meter Titan, that vaguely resembled her lost subject Sawney, crashed through the building and Hange lost her anchor. Compensating in midair, Hange spun and fired a new hook into that Titan’s shoulder. With a yell, they rushed down towards its vulnerable nape and sliced cleanly through it with their blades.  
Connie noticed their arrival and whooped from the top of another felled Titan. Hange grinned at him before continuing their hustle towards Levi and Mikasa. Connie hooked onto a building near Eren and swung in a wide arc around the Titan Shifter, ensuring that no small Titans were sneaking towards Eren’s legs. “Levi!” Hange shouted, reaching and killing a Titan that had been chasing the fleeing group. If he heard Hange, he did not acknowledge them because his focus was centered upon the swarming Titans. Mikasa spared a glance at Hange, but quickly returned to her task. For several minutes, the trio worked to bring down the Titans threatening their troops. Erwin and his group were able to purge the Titans who had destroyed their camp.  
Hange, Levi, and Mikasa reconvened at Erwin’s location, with the rest of the soldiers having retreated. Eren remained in his Titan form, panting tiredly but still searching for approaching enemies. “Hange,” Erwin’s voice snapped Hange’s attention from decomposing Titan bodies to him, “what happened to your troops?”  
“Some of them went back to Wall Rose, but most of them…” Hange lowered their head, clearly ashamed of what happened. “I’m sorry, Erwin.”  
Erwin smiled from where he stood, “It’s alright, Hange. You did the best you could.” Suddenly, Eren roared and forced everyone to cover their ears. Hange bent forward slightly, but eventually they looked back up at Erwin. He had remained standing stoically on the rooftop, and Eren was reaching for him with his giant hand.  
The boulder hit the rooftop before Eren could reach him. In a spectacular shower of dark red shingles and crushed stone, the rooftop exploded and Erwin flew limply with the debris. Eren caught Erwin and looked at him, stunned. Then he looked up again and roared. Hange broke from their stupor and followed his gaze. A massive, fur-covered Titan that resembled an animal that a merchant brought through their town as a child was charging towards them. Eren roared again, and allowed Jean to take Erwin from his hand and to a nearby horse. The rest of the remaining soldiers took positions around Eren, who assumed a fighting stance.  
“All of you, leave.” Levi ordered them, discarding his blades before unsheathing a fresh pair from his scabbards. “Take Erwin and go.”  
“Captain, we can –!”  
“Go!” The Beast Titan roared again, nearly upon them. “Eren, carry them back to the Wall.” All of the 104th graduates remained where they were for a moment before hooking onto Eren, who was glaring at Levi. He then growled and turned and began running. Jean followed on his horse with Erwin draped across his back.  
When he came to Hange, Jean stopped., “Aren’t you coming?”  
Hange shook their head and smiled, “Take Erwin and go, I’ll make sure you get there alright.” Jean was about to object, but the sound of Levi’s gear firing and a scream from the Beast distracted him and startled his horse. Hange hopped in place, “Good luck!” before they ran towards Levi and the Titan. Jean watched them for a moment, then kicked his horse and fled after Eren.  
Levi was slashing the Beast Titan across the face when Hange arrived. They hooked onto its leg and cut behind the knee, staggering it and giving Levi time to zip away from its sharp-toothed maw. Hange jumped back and hooked onto the base of the Beast’s spine, while Levi dove and cut around its right arm. With a combination of momentum and gas propulsion, Hange flung themself high above the Beast before hooking onto its left shoulder. Their blades were poised to strike its nape, but a sudden crackling noise and the blades became useless when they struck hardened flesh. Hange cursed and leapt off of the Titan, which had begun shaking like a dog.  
“Hange!” Levi shouted, diving away from a wild swing of a giant, furry hand, “Get its legs!”  
“Yeah!” Hange fired a hook into the dirt some distance from the Beast and swung over the ground in a wide arc to gain distance. The Beast Titan raised its left foot and stomped on the ground, shaking Hange’s hook loose and sending them onto the ground with a loud curse. Levi continued his assault; he looped behind the Titan and latched onto its right leg and began to spin in his usual fashion. The Beast growled and flung its right foot forward, spinning 45 degrees on its left foot so that its kick forced Levi into a curve. Hange stood up in time to see the wings on Levi’s cape vanish in a plume of dirt and smoke.  
“Levi!” The Beast Titan roared at the sky, and Hange gripped their blades tightly before screaming back at it.

* * *

 

Hange awoke with a start and sat straight up in their bed. Their eyes were wide and their breaths shallow. For several minutes, they remained sitting and gazed at the blank wall on the other side of their new, solo room. ‘A dream,’ Hange sighed and flopped back onto their pillow, but they knew that sleep would not be returning anytime soon. They drummed their fingers on their stomach, considering what to do at this late hour.  
After six minutes of laying in bed, Hange swung their legs over the side and stood. They grabbed their robe from its place under the chair and shrugged it over their shoulders. They fastened the cloth belt in a simple knot and left their room.  
The hallway outside was dimly lit, but it was still enough to make Hange squint. They had left their glasses in their room, but it was so dark that no one would have been able to see anyways. First, they glanced up and down the hall to check if anyone else was awake. Then, they exited and shut their door quietly. Next, they tiptoed up the hall, and were careful not to slip on the recently polished floor.  
Once they arrived at a shining, metal door down the hall, Hange took a deep breath before turning the handle and entering. They didn’t know what to expect, but Levi was fne. He was laying in bed with his left leg crossed above his raised right knee, and his left knee was slowly waving back and forth.  
“What do you want, shitty glasses?” The familiar greeting made Hange smile, and they quickly crossed the room. When they arrived at the bed, they looked down at Levi, whose eyes were not open but he was definitely awake. With no forewarning, Hange jumped into the bed next to Levi, who bounced slightly when the mattress compressed. Now he opened his eyes, and he gave Hange his usual bored stare. “Did you piss in your own bed or something?”  
Hange sniffed before chuckling happily, “No, not tonight. But the hallway’s all wet, did you have an accident?”  
Levi’s brow softened for a moment, but he returned his gaze to the ceiling when his creases returned. “I couldn’t sleep, so I cleaned up the brats’ mess. They all tried to bring in food from dinner and there were crumbs all over the hallway, it was disgusting.”  
Hange flopped their arm over his chest, “Kinda like when you snatched that teabag from Nile’s office and it leaked a trail back to your room?” Levi stiffened and Hange laughed at his reaction.  
“That never happened.”  
“It took Erwin three days to make sure that he didn’t court martial you.”  
“But you were the one who stole the tea,” Levi pointed out, “you hid it in my room so that you wouldn’t get caught.” Hange punched Levi’s chest and continued to laugh, but the blow managed to make Levi cough which only led to more laughter. Levi took a tissue from beside his bed and wiped his mouth, then slipped it into a small bin under his bedside table. “You’re lucky that it wasn’t bad.”  
Hange rubbed her face on Levi’s blanket, much to his chagrin. “It was for you after all,” Hange sighed and rested her cheek on Levi’s chest, “you should’ve saved me some though…”  
Levi grunted and massaged Hange’s bicep, “I’ll steal some from that shitty mustache tomorrow, since tea makes him constipated.” Hange chuckled again, but it was quieter this time. They were beginning to fall asleep on Levi’s chest. “Oi, four-eyes, what did you come in here for anyway?”  
“Mm?” Hange tried to open their eyes again, but their eyelids seemed to be made of lead. They thought for a moment, humming as Levi continued to rub their arm, “Just this, I think.”  
Levi sighed and laid his head back, “You’re a pain sometimes, shitty glasses.” Hange groaned and slapped Levi’s shoulder lazily, then quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Levihan angst where Levi almost gets eaten and Hange took it heavily. P.S. fluff at the end please :))))"  
> I am open to more requests on my Tumblr, especially Armin x Annie, Ymir x Historia, Sasha x Connie, Eren x Mikasa, and Mike x Nanaba


End file.
